User talk:HalfShadow
Blanking Hey, man -- Is there a reason why you blanked your talk page? We usually like to keep conversations on the page, cause it's part of the history of the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 05:13, 23 February 2007 (UTC) The conversations as such were over, I felt they were no longer necessary. Just housecleaning. I was under the impression that was okay, provided you weren't blanking warnings. HalfShadow 17:31, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Doozers I saw the back-and-forth between you and Scott on the Doozers page just now. I'm not sure why your change was reverted, but it would probably be good if you posted on Scott's page and asked him what's up. It's always better to communicate through talk pages than through edit summaries. I bet it was just a misunderstanding. -- Danny (talk) 17:32, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool, I'm glad it's good. I also have a little tip -- on Muppet Wiki, when you start a new conversation on a talk page, put the new heading at the top. That's so you can see the new conversation as soon as you come to the page. We do it differently here than they do on most wikis. -- Danny (talk) 17:53, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::So after I post the topic I cut and paste it to the top? HalfShadow 17:56, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::We actually just don't bother using the + tab. Just hit edit, and post the new topic at the top. Also, if you're replying to a post, you should post on your own page, like we're doing here. That way, you can read it like a conversation, and if somebody else wants to join in, they can. -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh. I figure it's easier to reply on the sender's page; then they get the 'new message' pop-up. But if this is the way it's done here, I'll comply. HalfShadow 18:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah, we just kind of assume that the person with whom we're having a conversation is paying attention. Plus, it creates a natural flow in dialogue so other contributors can weigh in if needed. Like right now. — Scott (talk) 18:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Of course, my only other work to date has been on the main wikipedia site and that place is obscenely busy, so... HalfShadow 18:09, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Sorry Hey, man -- I'm sorry you got blocked for your message to me. Your edits really were very helpful, and I just wanted to encourage you to sign in. Which you did, and I'm glad. There's been some really persistent anonymous vandalism over the last couple months -- like, the same person coming back every twelve hours for six months kind of vandalism. Muppet fandom, sadly, tends to attract a small number of autistic kids with OCD. It's a weird thing, but we have to deal with it. So the admins are just burned out on reverting and blocking anonymous IPs. We're actually talking to Wikia about turning off anonymous edits for a while, which I think we'll be able to do pretty soon. It's a pain, but I don't actually think it's that big of a deal for people to sign in. So, unfortunately, you got caught right at the moment when we're all a little jumpy about anonymous contributors. You're absolutely right -- both Guillermo and I were too snappy, and we were rude. I hope that you can forgive us for that, and give the wiki another chance. -- Danny (talk) 14:53, 10 February 2007 (UTC)